


Commonwealth Wanderers

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alexander the Sole Survivor, Anal Sex, Drabbles, M/M, Main story spoilers, bottom!Danse, only the last one is nsfw, the rest are T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few mSole/Danse drabbles I've written on tumblr, with an extra nsfw one at the end. Alexander and Danse shenanigans across the wastes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danse Danse Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to become obsessed with that tin can asshole but hey, what can ya do? I love writing about him and eventually my drawing skills will be on point and I can draw him and Alexander. Maybe. Anyways. Enjoy, and feel free to follow me at **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

“I’m…still not sure why you felt it necessary to come here, knight.”

“Stop calling me knight when we’re not at the police station, Tiny Danser.”

“Ass.” The Paladin said nothing more when the other man smiled at him. He loved that huge grin.

“There’s a parkade near the mall I want-”

“A what?”

“Uh, a parkade? Where people park their cars?” He looked at him weirdly then continued. “Or _used to,_ I guess I should say. I heard some raiders are holed up in there and guarding treasure.”

Danse stopped, not believing what he was hearing. “Really, Alexander?”

“Ha! You used my name.”

“We’re going to get shot up because of an imaginary rumor? Where’d you even get this information from?”

“This girl I buy psycho and med-x from in Goodneighbor.” He laughed to himself at Danse’s grumbling. “Calm down, you know I don’t get addicted.”

“I still don’t believe that.”

“Trust me, it’s true. Gives me an edge in combat when I need it. Which reminds me, did I give you those stimpaks already?”

“Yes.”

“Good, good.” He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and readied his plasma rifle. Danse never could get a straight answer about how he acquired such a weapon.

“Have you ever heard about the treasure in Jamaica Plain?” By the way Alexander’s head snapped towards him, he assumed it was a no. “It’s a bit of legend around here but you’re still kind of new.”

“Technically I’ve been around longer than most people here.”

“That’s why I said kind of. If you like, I can mark the location on your map.” Alexander playfully beckoned him over with a finger and Danse listened. He put a hand on Alex’s pip-boy arm to keep it steady—unnecessary in all honesty and he regretted the fact his hand was gloved in power armor. “There,” he said after a few moments.

“Great. We can head there later.”

Alexander suddenly charged forward, disarming a mine and nearly giving Danse a heart attack. He followed after him, there was no way they were sneaking up on anyone and it was amazing no one had popped out from behind the plaques of wood with messily painted gang symbols. Alex grabbed a grenade from his belt, chucking it into the bottom floor of the parking garage and ducking. From the explosion and screams, it hit its mark.

There weren’t as many raiders in the garage as they estimated and Danse didn’t say what he was thinking—namely that if it wasn’t guarded then the treasure probably didn’t exist. But it would’ve fallen on Alexander’s willfully deaf ears so he didn’t bother. They cleared the ground floor but there was no way to go up. Danse circled around outside and found an overturned bus they could climb up. There were only three floors indoor floors in total, the fourth one outside and clear of any people. A few half-assed shacks were scattered about with filthy mattresses in them.

Alexander scoured everything while Danse kept watch for any surprise attacks. One could never be too careful in the Commonwealth.

“I told you, Danse! I fucking told you!” Alex exclaimed twenty feet away.

Danse walked over and watched him lug a giant cooler onto the ground. “Looks heavy.”

“It is! You hear that jangle? I bet it’s a fuckton of caps. What are you gonna buy with your share?”

“We don’t know if it’s caps-” He stopped at the sharp look Alex gave him. “I don’t know. What are you getting?”

“A nice leather harness for you to wear around the Castle.” He smirked knowingly to himself when Danse’s eyes widened a little and he bit his lip. “Alright, time for the big reveal.”

He picked the lock with a bobby pin—another thing Danse couldn’t get a straight answer about other than ‘pre-war.’ Once he got it, he grabbed the top and hurriedly lifted it off. His patience was already past its limit. Danse narrowed his eyes curiously. It…was full of numerous things. Small. And round. And the way the sunlight glittered off them, they looked metal.

The unnatural silence of the commonwealth permeated on that roof until Alexander growled, “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Is it…some sort of pre-war currency?”

“It’s fucking arcade tokens,” he said, taking one out and examining it closely.

Danse couldn’t help it as he started laughing. “We fought our way through a parking garage full of raiders for game coins?” He watched Alexander drop the coin then lay down on the dirty ground. The man was so dramatic. But that was part of what he loved about him. “Come on, you’re charismatic. Maybe you can convince someone it’s a cooler full of ancient pre-war relics and get a good price for it.” He was surprised at himself. Normally he wouldn’t condone such behavior but after all this time travelling together, Alexander’s personality was starting to rub off him.

“Maybe in Diamond City but…not worth it. There’s no way I’m hefting that stupid cooler around on a chance.” He finally pushed himself up. “Let’s go.”

“Where to?”

He sighed and took out his gun, making sure it was loaded. “It’s getting late. We can spend the night in Goodneighbor. By the time we fight our way through the streets, it’ll be dark.” He chuckled at Danse’s grimace. “I know you don’t like it but we can stay at the Rex. They have food that’s not completely gross. And showers.”

“Alright, alright. It’s up to you. Lead the way.”

“You really like the way I lead you, huh?” he asked, his tone completely lighthearted and teasing.

Danse didn’t deem that question worth answering. They both knew he loved it.

Alexander covered the cost for a room at Hotel Rexford and the fee for using the communal showers. They found their room first, Danse feeling the stares on him as he stomped around in his power armor. He couldn’t wait to get out of the suit and stretch his muscles. He stepped out of it in the corner, there being no armor stand to store it properly. He arched his back immediately, hearing joints pop. A groan escaped him but then Danse realized the noise hadn’t come from him.

Alexander shimmied up behind him, wrapping his arms around the paladin. This time it was Danse who groaned when the other man molded himself along his back. His hand shot up to Alex’s head. The silly sea captain’s hat he always wore was gone, his red hair flattened because of it.

Alex tugged at his black hair, coaxing his head back to kiss him. Neither cared about the awkward position nor bothered to realize that all Danse had to do was turn around.

“My Dansing Queen,” Alexander murmured against his lips.

Danse pulled back, the mood now (not really) ruined. “I hate you.”

He gave the man in his arms one last squeeze then pulled back with a grin. “Come on, champ. Stop lying and come downstairs with me. Maybe we’ll luck out and find a towel that’s not disgusting.”


	2. Old World Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is overwhelmed from the situation he's been thrust into. Even if it's been 200 years, it feels like it's changed overnight

“You said he was back,” Danse murmured as he passed Rhys.

“He probably left again,” the knight grumbled. “Or is asleep somewhere.”

Danse briefly wondered why Rhys disliked Alexander so strongly, but then his mind was elsewhere. Alex hadn’t sought him out yet but Danse knew he wouldn’t just leave again without saying anything. There was only one place he could be so Danse climbed the stairs and made his way to the police station’s roof.

Without his suit on, he could feel the coldness of the night. It must’ve been worse for Alex, the man seemed to have a permanent chill in his bones. He discovered Alexander’s hiding spot and tried to inch his way closer.

The red-haired man was standing on the opposite side of the roof, on the second wire of the railing, arms held out.

Danse was scared to say anything, he didn’t want to startle Alex and make him accidentally slip. But he didn’t have to.

“You know, from this height I’d probably just break every bone in my body. But live,” Alexander said into the sky. His back was still turned and for a moment Danse wondered if he was talking to himself.

“How long have you been out here?” the paladin asked.

“I don’t know. A minute? An hour? How the fuck do you all do it? How do you get up and live in this fucking wasteland? How do you not think about what the Commonwealth could’ve been, what it was?”

“It’s easy when you weren’t alive two hundred years ago. And you’re not the only one. The…ghouls…have survived. The rest of us don’t know any better. But it’s not all bad out here.”

“Ha, yeah.”

“Alex, come down.”

“No.”

“Fine.” Danse didn’t rush his movements but he walked forward until he could step on the ledge where the railing was. Alexander was still higher up but he wrapped his arms around the redhead and buried his face his back anyways. After being thawed out in the vault, Alexander never had time to adjust—he’d been on the move immediately, learning to adapt quickly to this strange new world or die. It was finally catching up with him. “Lexi…”

He huffed. “I thought you hated that nickname,” he murmured.

“You’ve already adapted so well. And…you’re not alone in this. I promise. Come back inside with me, Lexi. Please.”

They stayed frozen like that a little while longer—Danse holding him and Alexander simply staring into the wasteland he once called home. He lived in Boston half his life and now he didn’t recognize it. It wasn’t home and he didn’t know if it ever could be again. His hands drifted down to the muscled arms around his waist.

Was Danse right? Was it really not all bad? Could he learn to find a different home amongst this wreckage?

He slowly stepped down from the railing and into the arms waiting for him. Maybe he already had.


	3. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse has had sleep troubles for months

He can’t sleep.

It’s another restless night at the police station. Danse is finished with his shift and he’s tired. But he can’t sleep.

He’s so, so tired.

The headache isn’t helping but neither do Haylen and Cade when they tell him there’s nothing wrong and he should just take some bed rest. There’s no time for rest when the Commonwealth falls deeper into chaos every day.

He closes his eyes. His hands are starting to shake and he wonders if he’ll unwillingly pull another all-nighter.

Danse doesn’t. But this can’t be much better. He’s falling, flailing. He’s deep within a dream, nightmare…memory? It all happens so fast and there’s so much and he can’t possibly understand what’s going on. All he knows is that everything is white and clean—unnaturally clean, more pristine than anything in the wasteland has the right to be. He can feel anger but it’s only a cover for the fear inside him. Fear of what though?

He’s scared of everything. It’s a nightmare but Danse can’t escape, can’t wake up. Not fully. He’s in a daze, a fog burying his mind and blanketing his body.

He can hear his name but not his name. He can feel hands on him. But this time they’re not hitting, not hurting. The touch is meant to sooth and it does eventually. There’s a whisper at his ear and Danse can’t make out the words. But it’s safe, the words are safe, and he’s okay. And for now, that’s enough to drive the monsters away and take him to peaceful sleep.

Danse wakes up just after sunrise. He doesn’t remember his dream, only that he did dream _something._ He’s on his side and he’s comfortable. He doesn’t need to look to know that it’s Alexander’s arm around him, Alexander’s chest pressed against his back. They each have their own wounds and it’ll take time for them to heal. But Danse is grateful to have Alex here with him.


	4. All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is still in disbelief after the events of Molecular Level

Everyone is watching. Each man can feel multiple eyes staring and it’ll only be a matter of time before someone decides to intervene. Danse is partially aware of it while Alexander either doesn’t care at all or doesn’t notice.

They’re fighting and when Alex finally storms off, Danse isn’t sure if he’ll ever see him again. He follows, watches him enter his suit of power armor, and then they’re on the deck. Danse stays silent with nothing but a sour look on his face. That is until Alexander walks up to the edge of the platform, the open spot where vertibirds dock, and simply jumps off.

Danse is shouting and his heart leaps straight into his throat as Alexander plummets to the ground. He hears hard metal meet ground and Alex is completely still for a few panicked seconds before strutting away like nothing.

“Are you fucking insane?” he screams from the Prydwen, completely out of control for the moment. “You’re probably high on fucking psycho!”

His gaze snaps back up and the others on deck hurriedly look away. He gets angrier at Alexander for dragging him into that fight, for being the one person able to get under his skin so effectively.

It started off as a debate about ghouls—the non-feral kind—and then escalated into a heated fight about synths. He’s known some of Alexander’s feelings for a while now and Alex knows where the Brotherhood stands but…

Danse shoves himself from the railing and storms back inside. He needs to distract himself and the best way to do that is with work.

~~~

It’s almost a month when Danse sees him again. He disagrees with Alexander on certain matters but the last four weeks have been terrible without him. He had no idea what Alex was up to, if he was safe or even alive. It’s been eating at him.

However, the surprise and joy he feels at seeing Alexander walk through the Prydwen is short-lived.

“Alex…I wasn’t sure you’d come back,” he says carefully. They’re standing in the mess hall, a few others around and he knows damn well they’re listening. Everyone either saw or heard about the fight a month ago and Maxson scolded him for the unprofessional display.

Alexander doesn’t even bother saying hello first. “I need to talk to you.” And then he keeps walking. Danse follows. It’s awkwardly silent until they end up at the back of the ship, outside with a perfect view of the Commonwealth and nobody to eavesdrop.

“What’s wrong?” the paladin finally asks.

Alexander takes in the view for a minute before answering. “I don’t need _Paladin_ Danse right now.”

The implication is clear and Danse’s first instinct is, “You can talk to me, Lexi.”

Alex turns to him fully and Danse can feel himself being scrutinized. But despite their fight, he means this now. He cares about Alexander deeply and the thought of losing him forever scares him.

“I found Shaun.”

Three simple words. But the joy and relief that should be expected isn’t present and the worst comes to Danse’s mind. “Is…is he…”

“He’s alive.” And then his eyes are narrowing and he’s pointing a finger at the paladin. “I fucking mean it, Danse. This conversation has to stay between the two of us.”

“I give you my word,” he says without hesitance, just a lot of confusion.

“When they took him…it wasn’t ten years. It was sixty.”

He’s surprised but it really isn’t so farfetched. Alexander had no way of knowing how much time passed while in cryostasis. “Who’s _they?_ Who took him?”

“The Institute.”

“But if that was sixty years ago…why is he still there?”

“Shaun is the Director. He’s in charge of the Institute now.” Danse feels like he’s been hit with a bucket of cold water.

“W-what are you going to do?” As overwhelming as the information is to Danse, he can’t imagine how much worse it feels for Alexander. One thing they’ve always agreed on is that the Institute needs to be stopped.

“I don’t know,” he whispers. “I don’t know what to do.”

There are tears in Alexander’s eyes now and Danse leans forward until he can grab him and pull him into a hug. Alex latches on.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Alex says shakily and all Danse wants is to be able to make his pain go away.

“I won’t, I swear. Just you and me.”

He shouldn’t be promising this but he is and he means it. Alexander needs time to sort out what’s happening and the Brotherhood—Maxson—will jump on him immediately to start scheming. A thousand questions run through Danse’s mind but he voices none. Alexander needs his support right now and the fight that nearly ended things seems so unimportant—even if it is indirectly related. But they can sort things out later.

Danse finds himself staring out at the Commonwealth—and the irradiated city of Boston staring right back—as his hand rubs soft circles along the curve of Alex’s spine. The only thing Danse hopes for right now is that Alexander will allow them to decide together on the next step to take.


	5. There's Something in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood
> 
> It's Alexander's blood
> 
> But only a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used a random word generator, which gave me 'blend,' 'flavoring,' and 'bleed.' This is the result

“Ow,” Alexander whined.

“I told you not to go diving in there,” Danse grumbled, an arm wrapped around Alex’s back to help keep him upright.

“ _Ow,_ ” he repeated. He actively ignored him.

They were limping through Diamond City, straight to Dr Sun, because Alex thought it’d be a good idea to go swimming through the water supply for Sheng. In addition to finding a human skull, he also managed to cut himself on a piece of debris. Alexander’s thigh was bleeding and Danse worried about the unpurified water soaking into the wound. Alex didn’t seem to care beyond the pain though, even if he was being overdramatic.

“That kid’s paying for my fucking medical bills,” Alex said.

“Sure, Lexi,” Danse agreed.

As they approached the surgery center, Sun was outside and he rushed towards them. “What happened?” he asked.

“He cut his thigh on debris from the water supply pool,” Danse explained.

Sun ushered them inside the office so he could patch him up. Alexander was relieved that creep Crocker was dead and gone. He probably would’ve stitched his clothes to the wound. Or killed him. The gash was high up on the back of Alexander’s thigh and Sun handed something to Danse so he could put pressure against it.

“I’m going to need you to pull your pants down and bend over the bed a bit,” he said as he readied his equipment. Sun glanced over at Danse. “Do you want this to be private-”

“Nah,” Alexander said, unbuttoning his pants. “Nothing he hasn’t seen before. Although…it’s usually _him_ that’s bent over.”

Danse’s eyes widened and he would’ve swatted Alex’s head if he weren’t injured.

Sun ignored them, readying a small dose of med-x, then got to work on cleaning and stitching.

Alexander complained most of the time, though Danse was pretty sure he was purposefully trying to be annoying. Danse used the caps from Sheng to pay for the bill once he was fixed up before wrapping his arm around Alex again.

At least they had somewhere to stay. Alexander bought that house in the market about a month ago and they’d spent almost a week fixing it up together. Danse couldn’t deny the warmth that spread through him at the memory.

He fumbled through Alexander’s pocket for the key when they were at the door then drug him towards the couch. Alex grabbed a pillow before laying on his stomach.

“Well, this is annoying,” he sighed.

“Do you want anything?” Danse asked.

“Actually…”

“Of course.”

“Don’t be a dick. Can you buy me some noodles from Takahashi?”

“I suppose.”

“Cool. And he just started selling some weird flavoring packets. Grab a few of those too.”

“Anything else?”

“A nuka-cola.”

“Fine, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Wait, come here.”

Danse backtracked and got on his knees so they could be closer to eye level. “Yes?”

Alexander yanked him by the shirt and kissed him deeply for a few moments. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Lexi. Even if you are a reckless ass.”


	6. Home Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw activities in Diamond City

Danse clenched the tattered sheet beneath him, his entire body trembling. He couldn’t be sure what sort of noises were coming out of his mouth at this point. Alexander was behind him, fingers gripping his hips tightly as he thrust in and out of the paladin. His back was arched and he could hear Alex panting his name.

“Harder, Lexi!” he begged. He felt the hands leave his hips and then his head was being pushed down into the bed. Alexander moved to lean over him, hands bracing on the mattress, before slamming into him. Danse’s moan came out as a choked cry and he didn’t care that he was drooling onto the sheet. As long as Alex’s thrusts didn’t stop, he didn’t care about anything.

Before Alexander, it’d been a long time since his last time in this position, despite how much he enjoyed it. Once he joined the Brotherhood, there was no time for baser needs or intimate relationships. He was glad Alex changed that.

An arm wrapped around his chest to yank him up and Danse had to arch his back to accommodate the change. He didn’t mind, Alexander’s cock was hitting him perfectly. He did his best to rock back into Alex’s hips, feeling his orgasm build up.

They’d both been exhausted earlier and Alex woke him out of a dead sleep for this. Danse had no regrets or complaints.

Alexander now turned to whisper filthy things in his ear. Normally Danse would be completely embarrassed but here in the moment, it was the hottest thing in the wastes.

“Lexi!” he practically shouted.

They were in Diamond City— _at home_ —in the house Alexander purchased and that they fixed up together. They didn’t need to worry about being loud or think about who had used the sheets before them. It was just him and Alexander in their own private world and Danse couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Fingernails dug into his thigh but the tiny pinpricks only mixed with the pleasure. He shoved his ass back and with a tremor that racked his whole body, he came hard. He barely heard the groan behind him as he clenched down on Alex’s cock but he felt the other man’s release deep inside him shortly after.

They were both panting, Alexander rubbing a hand over Danse’s chest as he slowly pulled out. Danse grunted softly but then turned around to kiss him. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was that they met, that despite all the obstacles they had still been able to form a relationship. Danse could no longer imagine his life without Lexi. From the soft loving look in Alex’s gray eyes, Danse knew his feelings were returned.

The night was far from over and it didn’t end until much later. In the morning, Danse lazily looked at Alexander and smiled.

“I’m more tired now than when we went to sleep.”


End file.
